Worlds Apart
by love is only a dream
Summary: This is the way I think the last scene of the book should have been like. It is small with only 3 chapters and has POV from Savannah, Tim and John. Even though Tim's POV is in, it is more of a John and Savannah story. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a short little something that I wrote from the last scene of the book. This is six months in time after Tim has had the treatment and feeling better. It is told in Savannah's point of view for the first chapter, Tim's point of view as the second chapter and finally the 3rd chapter is told in John's point of view. Also I decided that John's father's coin collection is going to be worth a hell of a lot... you'll see for yourself when it comes to it and he donates that money for Jim's treatment along side they money he got for selling his dad's house. The story is called Worlds apart. Oh and before I forget to mention completely, in my point of view, John goes out of his car to see the full moon and he can see Savannah doing the same thing. One final thing, I promise – in this, after John had said bye to Savannah for the last time, Savannah thinks that John is going to be here for a good few months before he goes back to the army. Of course this isn't real in the book, but for the sake of what I'm writing it's true ok?

**Dear John – Worlds Apart**

Chapter 1 – Savannah's POV.

After a long and tiring day with Tim and Alan, I needed some time for myself. I knew t exactly where I wanted to go and why – and this was outside. After telling Tim that I was going for a walk, I headed outside. The moon was high up in the sky, but there was cloud cover. But I knew it was a full moon... It was a full moon and my heart was aching, aching for my one and only true love.

I squinted my left eye shut and held up my thumb, noticing like every time that my thumb covered the moon. This is what I did at every full moon. Although my heart ached every time, I still did it. It was my way of remembering the best two weeks of my life; it was my way of remembering John Tyree.

"Oh John." The words slipped out of my mouth and I whimpered. All of a sudden i felt a chill of excitement and my heart rate was picking up rapidly. I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I felt the presence of John. I know realistically he wouldn't be there in the dark watching the moon like I was. But my heart was telling me otherwise and I squinted my eyes trying to look out for anyone... Suddenly, my heart rate picked up again as I thought I saw someone, but my eyes gave out and I blinked and when I looked again there was nothing there. My heart ached with pain and all I could think about was John. In my heart and soul I always knew and will continue forever knowing that he is my one and only true love.

Now don't get me wrong, I do love Tim, but I don't love him like I love John. But the fact is I made my choice, I married Tim and thanks to a miracle, he is well and living. It wasn't that long ago that all the towns people including myself, thought that he was going to die. We did have collections and we had people chipping in donations to try and get extensive treatment for Tim, but I knew that no matter how much people gave, it wouldn't be anywhere near as much as we needed. It was on one sunny afternoon when all our prayers were answered. It was that sunny afternoon that I got a phone call from my bank saying someone anonymous donated a large amount of money to help with Tim's treatment and wanted to keep on checking on Tim's progress. When I say a large amount of money, I mean a large amount of money - $500,000 to be exact. When I finished on the phone with the bank, I made a silent prayer of thanks to the anonymous person (who I had no idea was – well not until later, but I'll get to that point in a little while) and I got in my car and drove to the hospital as quick as I could to deliver the good news to Tim!

It took a couple of months to get Tim out and transferred and then for his treatment. That one month I was full of joy. Ok I did think of John, but my mind was occupied with Tim's recovery.

Before the treatment started, heck before the donation was even made, I was in pain. The pain doubled when John visited and then left with the words he had sad to me. Yes he may have done it for my best interest and to keep me happy, but those words and the way he said them – he was so distant he was so cold and I hated him for that. I know I had no right to after what I did to him, but I did. That's just the way it was.

John had said that Tim was better a better man than he ever was and that he wish he could be more like Tim. Did he not understand that I love him, John the way he was, did he not understand that he was more than and better than Tim, did he not know that I loved him more?

Just before he had left, I know that he and Tim had a chat, and whatever Tim had said must have upset. If only I knew what Tim and John had said, but I guess I will never know. It was after he came out of the hospital that he had said those things that made me hate him. But don't get me wrong I still loved him with all my heart and always will do. It was after that that we said our goodbyes for a final time and I knew that I would be seeing him for the last time.

Every time I think of that my heart aches and I feel it breaking bit by bit. And I shed tears with the pain I feel knowing that I wouldn't be seeing John ever again. In a way that is a lie, as there are times when I can picture him clearly, these are times when I'm at the beach or when I'm looking up at the full moon. But I know that I will never physically see him again. So it wasn't really the same and my heart ached at that.

Once it had been a couple of weeks that Tim had been home recovering, I had decided that I would go and see John and let him know of Tim's recovery and to try to get him to see for himself. I thought that he would be staying at his father's house even knowing that his dad had died. But once I had pulled up outside the old house, I noticed a 'sold' sign. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that I knew exactly where that large amount of donation came from. It didn't take me long to put two and two together. Knowing John, he had sold his father's coin collection – I knew John wasn't a big fan of the collection. I also knew how big the coin collection was and that it would have been worth at least $400,000. Like I said, it didn't take long for me to put two and two together, it didn't take me long to realise that John had made that large donation. At this, my heart swelled with joy and sadness knowing that John did this all for me and Tim just to make sure that we had a longer and happier life together and for a brighter future for me, Tim and Alan.

A cold drift of wind made me shudder and I was brought back to my senses. I could tell my cheeks were wet and moist as I went to brush away my hair from my face and that is when I realised that I had been crying at remembering all of this.

I knew it was time that I went back inside – and I don't know why but I looked up to the moon again and I apologised to John. I thought that by saying it out loud will make it seem more real. Looking up at the moon i said these words with tears and sobs combined with them;

"John, I know you're not here with me right now but i just want you to know how sorry I am, I want you to know that I now know I made a mistake in not waiting for you, I want you to know that I know I made a mistake in marrying Tim... I want you to know how much I still love you..."

At this point, I was sobbing really hard and my words were being choked out.;

"I know it was you who had made that anonymous donation and I want to say thank you. I want to tell you so much, but you're not here. I want to feel your warm and protecting arms around me again. Surely you must know how I always come out and look at the full moon when it's out and just think of you. My heart is breaking to pieces due to the fact that I can't have you... But all I want to say finally is how much I love you with all my heart and how you were my one and only true love. Goodbye John Tyree, I love you always and forever..."

And with that I dried my eyes of any signs of any tears and headed back inside to carry on living a life with a man I wish I never married, to carry on living a life I didn't want to live... To carry on living a life without the man of my dreams, and the one who really had my heart.

Well that's the first chapter done folks, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome but there is no need to get nasty! I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow, but if not, it should be up by Wednesday – no promises though. But the more reviews I get the more i will upload! So you know what to do if you want the next chapter! Review, Review, Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is a short little something that I wrote from the last scene of the book. This is six months in time after Tim has had the treatment and feeling better. It is told in Savannah's point of view for the first chapter, Tim's point of view as the second chapter and finally the 3rd chapter is told in John's point of view. Also I decided that John's father's coin collection is going to be worth a hell of a lot... you'll see for yourself when it comes to it and he donates that money for Jim's treatment along side they money he got for selling his dad's house. The story is called Worlds apart. Oh and before I forget to mention completely, in my point of view, John goes out of his car to see the full moon and he can see Savannah doing the same thing. One final thing, I promise – in this, after John had said bye to Savannah for the last time, Savannah thinks that John is going to be here for a good few months before he goes back to the army. Of course this isn't real in the book, but for the sake of what I'm writing it's true ok?

**Dear John – Worlds Apart**

Chapter 1 – Savannah's POV.

After a long and tiring day with Tim and Alan, I needed some time for myself. I knew t exactly where I wanted to go and why – and this was outside. After telling Tim that I was going for a walk, I headed outside. The moon was high up in the sky, but there was cloud cover. But I knew it was a full moon... It was a full moon and my heart was aching, aching for my one and only true love.

I squinted my left eye shut and held up my thumb, noticing like every time that my thumb covered the moon. This is what I did at every full moon. Although my heart ached every time, I still did it. It was my way of remembering the best two weeks of my life; it was my way of remembering John Tyree.

"Oh John." The words slipped out of my mouth and I whimpered. All of a sudden i felt a chill of excitement and my heart rate was picking up rapidly. I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I felt the presence of John. I know realistically he wouldn't be there in the dark watching the moon like I was. But my heart was telling me otherwise and I squinted my eyes trying to look out for anyone... Suddenly, my heart rate picked up again as I thought I saw someone, but my eyes gave out and I blinked and when I looked again there was nothing there. My heart ached with pain and all I could think about was John. In my heart and soul I always knew and will continue forever knowing that he is my one and only true love.

Now don't get me wrong, I do love Tim, but I don't love him like I love John. But the fact is I made my choice, I married Tim and thanks to a miracle, he is well and living. It wasn't that long ago that all the towns people including myself, thought that he was going to die. We did have collections and we had people chipping in donations to try and get extensive treatment for Tim, but I knew that no matter how much people gave, it wouldn't be anywhere near as much as we needed. It was on one sunny afternoon when all our prayers were answered. It was that sunny afternoon that I got a phone call from my bank saying someone anonymous donated a large amount of money to help with Tim's treatment and wanted to keep on checking on Tim's progress. When I say a large amount of money, I mean a large amount of money - $500,000 to be exact. When I finished on the phone with the bank, I made a silent prayer of thanks to the anonymous person (who I had no idea was – well not until later, but I'll get to that point in a little while) and I got in my car and drove to the hospital as quick as I could to deliver the good news to Tim!

It took a couple of months to get Tim out and transferred and then for his treatment. That one month I was full of joy. Ok I did think of John, but my mind was occupied with Tim's recovery.

Before the treatment started, heck before the donation was even made, I was in pain. The pain doubled when John visited and then left with the words he had sad to me. Yes he may have done it for my best interest and to keep me happy, but those words and the way he said them – he was so distant he was so cold and I hated him for that. I know I had no right to after what I did to him, but I did. That's just the way it was.

John had said that Tim was better a better man than he ever was and that he wish he could be more like Tim. Did he not understand that I love him, John the way he was, did he not understand that he was more than and better than Tim, did he not know that I loved him more?

Just before he had left, I know that he and Tim had a chat, and whatever Tim had said must have upset. If only I knew what Tim and John had said, but I guess I will never know. It was after he came out of the hospital that he had said those things that made me hate him. But don't get me wrong I still loved him with all my heart and always will do. It was after that that we said our goodbyes for a final time and I knew that I would be seeing him for the last time.

Every time I think of that my heart aches and I feel it breaking bit by bit. And I shed tears with the pain I feel knowing that I wouldn't be seeing John ever again. In a way that is a lie, as there are times when I can picture him clearly, these are times when I'm at the beach or when I'm looking up at the full moon. But I know that I will never physically see him again. So it wasn't really the same and my heart ached at that.

Once it had been a couple of weeks that Tim had been home recovering, I had decided that I would go and see John and let him know of Tim's recovery and to try to get him to see for himself. I thought that he would be staying at his father's house even knowing that his dad had died. But once I had pulled up outside the old house, I noticed a 'sold' sign. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that I knew exactly where that large amount of donation came from. It didn't take me long to put two and two together. Knowing John, he had sold his father's coin collection – I knew John wasn't a big fan of the collection. I also knew how big the coin collection was and that it would have been worth at least $400,000. Like I said, it didn't take long for me to put two and two together, it didn't take me long to realise that John had made that large donation. At this, my heart swelled with joy and sadness knowing that John did this all for me and Tim just to make sure that we had a longer and happier life together and for a brighter future for me, Tim and Alan.

A cold drift of wind made me shudder and I was brought back to my senses. I could tell my cheeks were wet and moist as I went to brush away my hair from my face and that is when I realised that I had been crying at remembering all of this.

I knew it was time that I went back inside – and I don't know why but I looked up to the moon again and I apologised to John. I thought that by saying it out loud will make it seem more real. Looking up at the moon i said these words with tears and sobs combined with them;

"John, I know you're not here with me right now but i just want you to know how sorry I am, I want you to know that I now know I made a mistake in not waiting for you, I want you to know that I know I made a mistake in marrying Tim... I want you to know how much I still love you..."

At this point, I was sobbing really hard and my words were being choked out.;

"I know it was you who had made that anonymous donation and I want to say thank you. I want to tell you so much, but you're not here. I want to feel your warm and protecting arms around me again. Surely you must know how I always come out and look at the full moon when it's out and just think of you. My heart is breaking to pieces due to the fact that I can't have you... But all I want to say finally is how much I love you with all my heart and how you were my one and only true love. Goodbye John Tyree, I love you always and forever..."

And with that I dried my eyes of any signs of any tears and headed back inside to carry on living a life with a man I wish I never married, to carry on living a life I didn't want to live... To carry on living a life without the man of my dreams, and the one who really had my heart.

* * *

**AN: **Well that's the first chapter done folks, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome but there is no need to get nasty! I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow, but if not, it should be up by Wednesday – no promises though. But the more reviews I get the more i will upload! So you know what to do if you want the next chapter! Review, Review, Review!!!

* * *

**AN: **It turns out that fanfiction is being weird with me right now so therefore I have to continue the story under neath with chapter 2 and then chapter 3. So here I'm doing chapter as promised. I fear that people are going to go off the story with this second chapter, as I found it the hardest to write and and I have to admit it is pretty rubbish. This chapter is shorter as I planned it to be more of a John/Savannah story - so hence the shortness of the chapter... You can look at this chapter as a break from all the heart breaking from Savannah and John! So on we go with chapter 2!

**Chapter 2 - Tim's POV**

"Tim, I'm going for a walk". That is what Savannah had told me. Of course I wasn't surprised, it was a full moon.

I may love Savannah with all my heart, but I know full well that even though Savannah does love me, she will always love John Tyree more.

It has been six months that I've been at home - fully recovered I might add. These past six months have been great. Me, Savannah and Alan have come closer more than ever, and I hope to be starting our own little family soon. I want to have kids with Savannah and be able to call them our children. I want me and Savannah to be able to teach our kids to ride horses.

But it's on nights with a full moon that I start to wonder should I really have married Savannah?

Don't get me wrong, I love Savannah more than anyone I've ever loved, I love her with all my heart. But on a night with a full moon, I see the pain written all over Savannah's face, I can feel and see her heart breaking in tiny little pieces. I know full well what to expect when a full moon is up. Every night that it is a full moon - at the end of a long day, she will tell me she's going out for a walk, when I know for a fact that she's looking at the full moon thinking of John.

The nights with a full moon, are the hardest nights. I can see the pain written all over her face all the time but when it's a full moon, there seems to be so much more pain. i know it's probably the same for John, I saw how hurt he was when I and it turns out savannah too - had seen him for the last time. I remember the conversation I had with him, I remember what I asked of him and I remember how he didn't like what I was telling him. He thought it was wrong for him to do something like that. I did understand where he was coming from but I was trying to make the future bright for Savannah and Alan once I had gone. Turns out that I'm actually still living so all that planning and scheming was for nought. i was also feeling guilty having taken Savannah away from John so it was my way of saying "After I've died, she's all yours". Ok looking back on that I can see it was a sickening and unfair thing to say to John, but hey like I said, I was feeling guilty and I was trying to make Savannah's and Alan's future brighter and better.

I know I owe John my whole life and more, I owe him Savannah - but she chose to marry me and that is how it is.

When I say I owe John my life and more, I actually do mean it. Why, you might ask, well the answer is simple, i am still breathing, walking and talking, fully recovered and living all thanks to John. Let me explain.

About seven or eight months ago, on a sunny afternoon I might add, Savannah had come to the hospital to see me and when she entered my hospital room she had the biggest smile on her face. It was a smile that I hadn't seen in so long. She came in and sat on my bed and what she told me next was a huge surprise and a relief. Although when she told me that someone anonymous had made a very large donation to help towards my extensive treatment, immediately there was only one person I could think of that would do such a kind and unselfish thing. I knew it was John Tyree.

How you might ask, well again the answer is simple. When I asked John to do what I had asked, he was upset about it and he said he wouldn't agree to it. Also when he was leaving, I heard him mutter; "I'll see to it that i don't do it, cous I'll see to it that he carries on living even if I have to seel the house and my dads coin collection". (AN - I know it isn't in the book and you can shout and complain about it in any reviews that you give me - but I'm not exactly sticking to the book am I? I'm going by what I would have liked to seen have happen - well actually i was trying to make things easier for myself as this was the hardest chapter to write! Any way onwards with the story!)

I don't think he quite meant for me to hear what he was saying, and to be quite honest with you I was ready to call out to him as soon as I heard those words escape his mouth, but by the time I was thinking of doing it, he was already gone.

All I can say now is that the world would be a better place with more John Tyree's and if me and Savannah have a little boy, I know I want to - with the permission of Savannah of course - call him John. And when the boy is growing up, I will make sure I tell him all about the original and real John Tyree and how brilliant, kind unselfish he was and how he sacrificed his own happiness for the sake of other people's happiness.

As I take a quick glance out of the window, I see that Savannah is heading back towards the house and I know that any minute she will be back inside. It was after that that I looked up at the moon myself and said a prayer for John hoping that he was well and hoping that he will find someone else that will make him happy - although deep down that he won't be able to see past Savannah, he won't think of any women the way he thought of Savannah.

With that I also said a final good bye to John;

"John I know your out there in another world right now fighting wars and protecting the lives of hundreds of innocent people, but I just want you to know how grateful I am for you giving me life again, for you giving me Savannah. I also want to tell you how I think your a better man than I ever was, and how I wish I had the courage to do what you did. I wish I never took Savannah away from you and I'm sorry. You will never know how sorry I am, but all that remains for me to say is thank you for my life and thank you for Savannah, thank you John Tyree and goodbye".

* * *

**AN:** Well there you have it folks - that's chapter 2 done. And yeah I know it's short but like I said, I found it really hard to write this chapter. I also give you permission to give me hell for adding that bit in that I know wasn't in the book but hey like I said I'm writing this the way I would have liked to have seen it go no matter how unrealistic it is! I have a feeling that people are going to go of this story now but hey I've tried. I know i said I will have it up on Thursday this chapter, and hey I still have 3 mins so I guess I will do hehe but It is running a littlle late. Hopefully the last chapter will be better and longer, I have so many ideas on what to write for that chapter. Any way, you know the drill guys, if you want the last chapter soon then review review and oh yeah did I mention review please? ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_I told myself that I wouldn't be one of those author's who put AN's as chapter as I hate it when other's do it but at last I understand that when it needs to be done, it needs to be done. I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting patiently for the final chapter for World's Apart and I know it has been over a year, but believe me when I say that it has been a tough year. I have finally managed to finish my AS's and going onto do A2's… But I'm doing this AN just to let you all know that I'm changing this story, I want to vent out all the crap I feel so I'm making it more angst and depressing… for John that is! The first two chapter's are still going to be pretty much the same, but I've added/changed a few things. When I first started this someone reviewed this story (I'm not complaining about this review in any way, if anything, I'm grateful for it as it has helped me come to my decision to change the story somewhat but a lot of it will be the same) pointing out that in the book Savannah did love Tim and I in response told them that this fic is how I wanted the story to be so I made it so she didn't really love Tim. But I've been thinking for a while that I wanted Savannah to suffer somewhat so that's basically why I have made it so that She does love Tim. It probably doesn't make much sense right now but once you read the changed version, hopefully you'll get it then. I'm not going to post another chapter on here, instead I'm going to start it as a new story and probably call it World's Apart; new and improved…somewhat. Hopefully I'll have it up within the next couple of days and once again I am so so so sorry for the long delay. Thank you so much for those who have waited so patiently and I'm sorry for the reader's who got tired of waiting. I'll post another AN with this fic once I know the new title definitely and once it has been posted. Hope you all bear with me for another couple of days or so…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:**_ **Ok, I know it has been a very, very long time, and I am truly sorry for that. But I've had a lot going on and on top of that, I've been trying to get into uni. If I have lost any readers then I deserve it, but for those of you who are still interested, this is** **just an AN to let you know that I know I said I'm gonna change the story of **_**Worlds Apart**_**, but I only made a couple of changes/added a few bits which if I'm correct, are mainly towards the end of each chapter. But I would still read the whole thing so you can notice the changes and just to remind yourselves of the story and what is going on. Finally, I'm opening the story up in a new fanfic and it will be called Worlds Apart Revised – fingers crossed you'll get the bulk of the story by the end of today… **


End file.
